Mariachi of Mexico
by Luis-Artist
Summary: here is a story of naruto in a differnt curcher sorry about the spelling guys I don't own Naruto or and of the other charters :P
1. Meeting the Mariachi of Mexico

LuisArtist: Welcome to a new world people

Gir: ya new worlds to being doom to :P

LuisArtist: sorry about that Gir is new to this

Gir: doom doom Doom doom doom DOOM

LuisArtist: okay thanks and enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 Tijuana  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a sunny day in Tijuana, Mexico. A train came in with passengers on. They were getting off and they were very different people. Some from France and some from the U.S. there were some that stood out, A schottische man wherein gilt, A China man wherein Old style Gi, but the one that stood out the most was a Japanese woman. She wherein kimonos dress red with a yellow sash on, plus her hair was the odd color Pink.

She walked down the train and on the platform. "So this is what Mexico is like" Sakura said to herself.

"Si chica" said a man on the platform. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh so sorry muchacha you speak English no" he asked.

Sakura just nodded. "very good chica that is very good" he said.

"Oh sorry I didn't get your name" the man asked.

"I'm Sakura, what's yours if I may ask" she asked in a kind tone.

The man thought for a sec before he said "My name is of no great impotents, but if you want to call me something then you my call me Flaco" he said.

He got up and started to walk off. She looked at him confused. He turned around and said "Vomenos you coming or what." She picked up her bags and followed him in to town.

The town was nice. The buildings were made out of stone and wood and hare for roofs. A lot different from what she saw in Japan and the U.S. "So were the inn" Sakura asked.

"What is a-oh no inn here chica you must ask the mayor for a room and board" he said then started to look her up and down. He smiled and it made her very unsafe and scared. They walked for a little bit and came up to a big wall with gates in the middle. The gates are about 15 feet high and 10 feet wide. The man banged on the door and it opened. There she saw big hoes like a lord in Japan would have.

It was made out of stone unlike the others houses in town that were made of clay and straw. "Vomenos chica no time to west" he said.

They were at the door now and the man knocked on the door. The waited a few seconds and a man in a tuxedo open the door. He's very tall and has short brown hair and red makes on his cheeks. "This woman is here to see the mayor for a place to stay." He said.

He just nodded and led them in to the house. It was a different style than she is use to seeing it was all new to her. She look at ever thing with wonder. The painting were foreign to her, but one stopped her dead in her tracks. "Oh yes chica the virgin Marry is a beautiful site to look at" Flaco said.

"Hey did I say you could stop and look?" the big man rowed in a raspy yet low smooth voice. The large man led them in to a study with large desk in front of a even larger window.

"Sinro Antonio will be with you in a moment" he said and closed the door behind them. A man walked in wherein a tuxedo, with a long tell at the end of the suit, and white gloves. His hair is black slicked back and his eyes are a dark brown.

'Oh man he is a Mexican hunk' Sakura thought. His voice was soft and flowed with the room like a gentle breezes in the summer.

"So I here you are looking for a place to spend the night hum I'm sorry I didn't get your name." he asked walking to her as if he was floating on the flow.

"I-I'm –I Sakura" she barely got out. He smiled at her reaction.

He toke her hand in his and raised it up to his face and said "My name is Antonio Sinroreta" then he kissed her hand just so lightly. He moved back over to the desk and sat down.

Just then the door burst open. The man that led them to the room was standing there like nothing happen. Then just like that he was flying pass Flaco and Sakura in to the desk. Flaco and Sakura were looking at the largeman that just hit the desk, but Antonio was looking at were the doors just open. Flaco and Sakura turn to what he was looking at. There stood a man about Sakura height it a little shorter. He's wherein all black baggy black long sleeve shirt with tight black dress pants. He also has on a black bandana that covers the top half of his face with some blond hanging out the back end, and a black sombrero with a lip half a foot around, and a long black cape.

He spoke in a voice like Antonio's only it felt like a wet ocean breezes. "So Mariachi of Mexico what do you want you toke half my gold and gave it to the kids all ready." Antonio said.

Mariachi of Mexico (or Mm for short) moved his hand under his cape and pulled out a rapier. Sakura saw this and moved her hand in her sash. Mm saw her move her hand and moved in on her before she could do anything. He had the arm that had a kunai in it behind her and his sword at her neck. She was angry and surprised at this man but for some reason his grip was not force full or hurting her. It felt kid of safe for some reason. "what you going to kill her" Antonio said.

"Go ahead but remember that's one more for me or I could kill her myself and you will be to blame." He stated. Mm knew this was true he will and can do it and did it before.

"fine I guess I will have to take my leave then" he said.

Then he looked at Sakura and then to Antonio. "She leaves here with me Antonio" he said in a violent tone.

Antonio laughed at this. "You think I will let you off so easily" Antonio spat. Then armed men started to fill in the room.

He thought for a few seconds and remember she was holding a wield knife he toke it from her and leaned in to her ear and said in a whisper so only she could hare "when I say cover your self okay" she was confused.

Then he ripped her sash off wile he yelled "now!!" she stood there naked for a few seconds then covered her self when she realized what he did. All the men were shocked at the site of Sakura's nude body. She was blushing like made, and was angry as hell. Antonio was in shock as well and barley saw the kunai coming at him. He ducked out of the way. The kunai hit the window and right behind it was Mm and Sakura half covered in her kimono. They went right out the window with the kunai. Mm made them land on a horse below them it's a tan horse with a black mane. They then road off out of town towards to the hill just out of the town's limits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter one

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LuisArtist: Pleas review my story :P

Gir: yes yes do pleas or doom and pudding for all

LuisArtist: why pudding

Gir: how doesn't like Pudding yay Pudding Pudding pudding pudding

LuisArtist: okay well any way thanks and again review pleas trying to get Ideas for my Manga thanks again tell later.


	2. The ride

LuisArtist: Welcome to a new world people

Bob: yo bitch what now

LuisArtist: just the ride

Bob: oh you mean that

LuisArtist: no Bob no sex right now

Bob: shit But I like sex

LuisArtist: just wait Bob

Bob: alright –yells in the a random direction- a yo bitch show me some tity and don't forget the niple

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2 the Church  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they rowed out of town M.M. stopped just out side of the city limits. He heard a bell being sound in the deists. He turned towards the sound, and rowed in the direction of the sound. "Were, are you taking me?!" screamed Sakura.

She started to struggle in his arms. "Pleas stop it is heard riding with you in my arms if you start wiggling like that you will fall off" he said.

Sakura looked back at him but he had his eyes glued forward. She kind of admired that in a person. Never looking back always looking forward. She turned around to think. _'Still I need to get away from him' _

'_I know' _she had an idea.

She moved in to here small bag she had in here shahs, and pull out a kunai and put it at his crotch. "Now stop and let me off or I will cut little joiner here" she said wail poking his lower regain.

"Okay" he said and pulled the rains back this in turn made the horse stand on his hind legs.

This made Sakura drop the kunai and grab the horse's neck. She was holding on to the horse long after it had placed it's hoofs on the ground. "What" she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

M.M. started to laugh at her. She blushed at how embarrassing it was that she got scared at such an act. M.M. stopped laughing and said "Are you going to calm down now?"

She looked at him and just nodded. "Good, now were almost there" he said and started off again.

They road for about fifteen minutes then she saw a building that looked gorgeous. The out the walls were a barite white color, as the windows were split apart like a puzzle in different colors. Then she saw some of them made out people. Most she did not recognize. Then she saw one she remembered she saw at the man's house that she recalled was called was "virgin Marry" she whispered to herself.

"Yes, are you a Kristen?" he asked.

"A what?" she asked back.

"Nothing for get it" he said.

They rowed tell they were at the back of the building. M.M. got off and gave his hand to Sakura to help her down. She took his hand only because she felt it was best to play helpless right now. "There now if you will pleas stay here?" he asked in a kind tone.

She just nodded her head. M.M. then turned around and went to the door in the back of the building. She wondered just who or what this person was. When he got to the door he knocked on the door in a odd way then clapped his hands in rhythmic way. And when she herd some one do the same back she thought there was an eco. As she was in thought the door open, and what she saw surprised her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter Two

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LuisArtist: Pleas review my story :P

Bob: hey yo Bitch review and drop me you numbes

LuisArtist: anyway hop you like it


End file.
